


Musée

by iamnotthatinteresting



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotthatinteresting/pseuds/iamnotthatinteresting
Summary: Will has a day at the museum and meets someone interesting and plans a future date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsMusicAddict](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMusicAddict/gifts).



> This fic, my first ever fic that I wrote, is dedicated to mrsmusicaddict. Hope you like it. Sorry if it sucks.
> 
> \---------  
> Comment and kudo if you guys like it and think I should make another chapter for a different fanfic. I am working on a Destiel fluff fanfic, but I haven't been making a whole lot of progress.

{Will's P.O.V.}

I am at the Walter's Art Museum in Baltimore, Maryland. I have been sitting here on the bench for and hour and the bastard still isn't here. The man, Jeffrey, is supposed to meet me to sell me his boat. He still isn't here. I need the boat because I can't fish just in the rivers anymore. 

I pulled out my phone and turned on the camera, switching what side the camera was looking at so I could check if I was decent. I really need this boat before Saturday and I only had three days or I will go out of business. I sell fish, but to keep the fish fresh I catch the fish myself. 

"Excuse me sir. You cannot take pictures of the masterpieces." said a heavily accented voice.

I looked behind me to see who said that. I turned and saw a tall attractive man. His hair was brown an combed neatly with his brilliant blue eyes sparkling at me. He was strong I could tell. I also saw he was a guard there. I snapped out of staring at him. 'Oh no.' I thought. 'I can't get kicked out of the museum. I needed this boat!'

"Sorry!" I said all flustered. "I wasn't taking a picture of the artwork I was taking a picture of myself to see if I was decent."

"I know." He said winking as he turned and walked away leaving me question what just happened. 'Wait.' I thought. He just complimented me. 

"Hey wait!" I said as I stood up running towards him. He turned around.

"What's your name?" I asked a bit out of breath.

"Hannibal. Hannibal Lecter. And you?"

"Will Graham. I have a question. Will you have dinner with me? On Friday?"

Hannibal was thinking for a quick moment, thinking if he had a free schedule that night. 

"Of course I will." He answered smiling. 

I started smiling as we both walked with each other as he talked about each painting. I couldn't wait to know him better on our date this Friday.


End file.
